Cable headers are often used to house a collection of cable terminals for coupling with connector terminals of an electronic component. However, the collection of parts that make up the connector terminals of the electronic component, the cable terminals, an electronic component itself, etc. can all be manufactured with design tolerances. The tolerances can stack and create misalignment possibilities between the cable terminal ends and the connector terminals of the electronic component. Additionally, traditional cable headers require removing the component-facing side of the cable header and using a special cable removal tool to remove the cable terminals from the cable header. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a cable header that alleviates potential misalignment issues and that allows removal of the cable terminals from the back side of the cable header without the need for specialized tools.